The Hare Effect
by MrJaEzZ
Summary: A proffesional killer,out into a new city,being tracked down by one of the most feared american-toon colonels,tryign to find and study tis "supre" sensed convict.


**The Hare Effect**

(I do not own the characters)

**Strong vioence,language,sexual themes and details,drug usage,disturbing moments,blood and gore**

**Chapter 1-Carving around the dust**

Outside an abandoned hotel,originally named  
"Cartoons INN,a coupler of cops take cover behind a door."Sir,we got him!Go,go!".The sound of cops arriving in the front of the building,positioning behind the side,keeping they're grip on they're weapons,waiting for the moment of unease,to pull the trigger.A cop breaks through the front door of the abandoned building."Clear,go...",he says,keeping an eye on remaining couple of cops enter the building,one toon cop,gave the hand movement to continue up the impact of the door being broke,caused a small,light echo into the hotel,a small,but hearable one,and the continuation of dust sorta skidding alon the floor.

The cops ran up the stairs to the first floor and took cover behind a side covert wall,"The tracker says he is right in front of us" the toon peaked out,to look at what was ahead,and looked at the doors,keeping an eye on the tracker."7B...8B...9B,okay,he's...in here."He whispered,eyeing the cops to come quickly moved in to take cover beside the door,two beside it,two in front,and the other one stood aside from them,gripping his other two in front cocked they're m4's and aimed at the door,the other two,gripped they're pistols.

The one cop eyed the tracker,it seemed the red dot just stood there."Hmm,wonder if he's waiting.",the other toon beside him glared,"No shit sherlock!" and eyed the door two in front eyed it to,then the one aimed the machine gun at the door,"Okay,i will blast,you two enter,don't let your gaurd down."He whisperded,the others nodded and waited.

"Okay...now!"He quickly blew the handle of the door,without even breathing,the two cops broke through,not taking they're eyes off whats in front of them,then the two with machine guns ran in,then the one with a al;l took cover and glanced around the room.

"Nothing..." the cop with the shotgun,aproached more int othe open,looked around,then noticed eyes widened,and pulled up the shotgun,"Got him!" and the other cops moved up into his position and took aim,there aim,sort of shakey,not knowing why he wasn't moving,just standing,looking out the balcony,the wind brisking against his coat,his gloves sorta choking the metal line,his collar up to his neck."Whats up,docs?" he quietly said,sorta striking a bit of tension to the cops.

"Sir,I order you to put your hands up!The colonel wants to deal with you personally,we are not here to fight,but wer wil do whats necessary to bring you in." one cop said holding his machine gun to the targets leg,waiting to fire.

"Haha,please..call me Bugs...and,he sent you?Oooh,thats a disgrace,he knows me too well to send in cops." Bugs said gripping the bar on the balcony,his ears sorta flopping with the cops took a better aim."Sir,I will not repeat it again" He said in a darker but still frightened could sense that they were gonna pull the trigger,he was a pro at guessing who had a gun,and who was gonna smirked,"Before a bullet even hits the ground,you all will be dead." Bugs sensed the sound of the cops static from they're cops pulled the trigger.

Bugs stood behind them with his two pistols and looking up and tilting his head to see them,standing the bullets dropped from they're guns,and six of his bullets landed in front of grinned and stood other cops fell down,each with a bullet in they're own head."Haha,I warned you."He quickly put the two silver Colts back in his holsters lined on his chest,which was covered with a bulletproof heard more footsteps and saw one toon cop run in,eyes widened to his fallen comrades and glancing at bugs,pulling his pistol up,but bugs reflexes beatenb his,he shot the cop in the leg,and jumped off the balcony,before the cp even fell."AGHH!" the cop screamed as he dropped to the ground in pain,grasping his leg,noticing the blood gushing out.

Bugs it an apartment next door,and climbed to the top,running along its roofs,and breathed deeply,keeping his concious on not looking back,and jumped along,looking at the sights of his new home,which he just got his welcome."Haha,New York was way smaller,this is a good city,though,they found me...that quickly..oh well,I can learn to live here,it will be fun."Bugs quickly eyed a big sign,sparkling in the night,"Welcome to Hollywood".

The other cops noticed that no one was coming out,they quickly ran in,and saw the other cop,and the fallen ones,they got him onto a tripod,and ran him out to a ambulance."Your gona be alright Donny,just hold on,you ain't dieing." they moved him up behind it,until they noticed a helicopter come in,due to being a small place outside of L.A it had an open area for a helicopter,and the executive access was open for the cops,including the injured one,took notice.

it slowly landed,and the propellers slowly stopped,relieving the dust blowing off,and the left door opens,a figure pops out,and starts walking to cops realised who it was,staring at him."Thats...


End file.
